Soldiers
by K.Nana.F
Summary: They took everything from me, but somehow I survived, I'm no longer the coward I was. I will fight to insure that no one will go through what I've endured. I will protect this world with every fiber of my being and punish those who attempt to wrong it. I will be their Soldier. SxU and MxU-
1. Prologue

**I do not own Sailor Moon or characters.**

This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so have fun reading it and tearing it apart. I wasn't originally going to have a prologue this was going to be the first part of ch1. However, with how it is written and how it turned out it just sounded better to me as a prologue.

The world is going to be AU partially. Pretty much the same with my own take on it.  
This is going to be Seiya/Usagi and Mamoru/Usagi. JUST to let you know. Don't hate appreciate. Respect, yo. If I get hate I might do something vengeful to a character. Yes, that was a threat.  
The cover image is of SM and Fighter. I painted it and felt like using it so, there. Deal.  
It is going to start before Usagi becomes Sailor Moon but all villains and senshi are in this. She will become sailor moon and blah. That means the starlight's are present during the making of SM.  
I am wanting this to be a hardcore and modern Sailor Moon.  
So characters will probably be a little OOC ( And by little I probably mean a lot)- but they will be better for if.  
enjoy.

Also! My grammar and spelling totally suck. Like, really bad. So please just listen to the story and not the technical part. I think it will be an interesting tale to hear. Good story but bad writer. I do appreciate any and all criticism, and will try my best to fix things that people point out.

_/_

/

* * *

It is cold and damp. These are the two main thoughts I'm focusing on. It hurts too much to think of anything more complicated. The wind whistles through my gritty hair taunting me with the chill it brings to my bones. It hurts, everywhere. Mostly in my chest, where I wish to whatever God there is out there that it didn't. But there are no gods. No god I've ever heard stories of would have let this happen to me, too them. Wetness starts sliding down my dirt caked face leaving a salty trail for others to follow. I grit and grind my teeth in an attempt to control the emotions that are trying their very best to surface. But fail, miserably.

The one that bursts out first before my knees buckle and I hit the mud screaming is of pain and confusion. Pain because I have lived another day while my little brother and parents didn't. The unmistakable question of _why them, why me? Why?_ These thoughts torment my mind constantly.

The color red blinds my eyes. Red and screaming. The screaming morphs into a crazed wail. My body chokes for air convulsing as I taste the earthy mud._ Rage._ I claw in deep and squish the mud between my hands, squeezing hard enough for my jagged nails to cut into my palms. Rage has become a close companion of mine since that vile night. Rage is what gets me through my undeserving days of being alive.

I spit the goop out of my mouth and wipe my lips against my fist, as a tiny trail of red slides down my arm. The wind teases my face again reminding me of the other two traitorous cool trails that reside under my eyes. I take a deep breath and turn my head up from the earth. As I stare at what lies ahead I make a promise with myself.

_No more._ No more signs of weakness. No more pain, no more tears. Not until I avenge my family and look down into the depths of their murderers eyes. I will allow tears then. Tears of joy, because I'll be riding the world of a crazed evil. And tears of happiness because my mission will finally be over.

When I rise I feel a power burning through my veins. I'd like to think its rage, but fear it's something else. I'm pretty sure I recognize the feeling but don't wish to give it name in case I jinx myself entirely. This is an emotion I have no business taking refuge in. _Hope_. Hope that I will survive this and feel happiness again. Hope that I haven't lost all my innocence. The innocence of a wondrous girl that tied her golden hair into two silly bunny eared pigtails. That pouted and cried whenever her annoying little brother made fun of them, and pulled at them like she were a dog and he the owner with a leash. I slide my red fingers through the tangled mass of a lopsided bunny ear. My bunny-tails are now and forever a loving memory of my little brother and the innocence of that crybaby girl.

A sad smile lifts the corner of my lips. The realization that I'm not coming back from this, hits me hard. Fact, I'm about to face a whole organization of corrupted evil solely alone. A wider smile graces my cracked lips. Fact,_ I will show them hell_.

Before I breathe my last breath I'll take as many of these motherfuckers with me as I can. The remainders will be left with the same pain and confusion that was sworn to me. I'll take out the head honchos first; they're the brains behind it anyway. The peons won't know what to do and with any luck will disband. A sigh escapes from between the cracks of my mouth. That's all I can really "hope" for. That I can take out as much evil to help the world before I go, before I die. And society can take care of the rest. As much as the world has really kicked my ass I still want everyone in it to be happy. That is the one thing that I'm not scared to hope for. Fact, _that is my hope._

I shake my head physically trying to angle my thoughts to the task ahead. The wind carries me towards my destiny. Neo City,it's called. I can just start to make out the outline of tall streamlined buildings.

It is cold and damp. I'm Usagi Tsukino, and _I'm ready_.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I really do appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  
I went back and edited a few things. More edits to come I'm sure.**

I also don't own the idea of Down House. That is an actual place, sort of. I mean, I work there. I just tweaked a few things about it.

I actually hadn't intended to post this yet. There is still so much I was planning to put in this chapter but I didn't want it to be dreadfully long (which it would have been) so I went ahead and broke it down into parts. I feel this chapter is kind of boring. It's leading up to the interesting stuff. I'm just setting some plot down I guess? Idk what the hell I'm doing, haha.

Also I will be changing the maturity level to M because I tend to swear it seems. I didn't realize I had a liking for it.

The next chapter is going to be awesome. I can't wait to finish it and post it. I've been waiting to write it all week. I'm pretty excited, so should you be. Seiya will finally be introduced.

I will be tweaking and adding stuff to this particular part in the future I'm sure. I have a lot more developing to do, but I wanted so badly to post a part of the story for all of you, so here you are!

My spelling and grammar totally suck so to don't expect great literature. However, I do like receiving helpful tips and crit so please feel free to let me know what to fix.

Also note! My past/present tense is a little messed up! I've been sick all week so my minds foggy. I will fix soon!

:)

* * *

Night had fallen on Neo City when my mud crusted ballet flats finally pass over the city limits sign. I had heard tales that Neo City is very advanced, so I had anticipated there to be light visible everywhere when darkness sets in, but am slightly dazed when my irises shift towards the night sky and I still find tiny lights winking at me.

My mind is so preoccupied with a list of things I must do once I reach actual civilization that I don't notice that society has already found me. My crusty flats are no longer an inch deep in sticky mud, but are on a solid walkway. People eye me curiously and give me a wide berth.

"I made it." My voice is hoarse. These are the first actual words I've spoken since _that_ night. My body lets loose a deep sigh it has been holding in. I clutch at my sticky bangs and stare at the sidewalk. Perhaps a small part of me didn't think I'd make it, or somewhat prey that I wouldn't. However, my overall feeling is of relief. _I am finally here, in Neo City._ I didn't shrivel into a knot and die alone, cowardly, even though a sliver of me may have wanted to. _I am here, alive and can now begin with my mission_. At the top of my list, was finding lodgings and taking a good long shower. I wasn't going to get any help on my quest in the state I was currently in.

As much as I would love to go solo and rid the world of evil on my own, I knew I would require a bit of assistance. By that I meant, information. I just required info of where the monsters were hiding, and then I could do the rest. I still intended on accomplishing this as much on my own as possible. People complicated things. They stir things in you,_ feelings_. I didn't want to feel anything for a very long time, or at least until I accomplished my mission. I would allow some feelings in then. Like of relief and joy when the lights dim in the eyes of my family's killers.

Fortunately, I stumble across a quaint hotel. The outside of the building is quite different from most of its surroundings. There is a wholesome gesture the building gives, that the others don't. Something I have only found in small towns. Towns like my own, towns that just don't exist anymore. My throat is rough and I swallow hard, it hurts. I hate that I'm still feeling. I want to turn it off. I just haven't quite figured out how, _yet_.

As much as it kills me I tread into the hotel anyway. To mostly force and condition myself not to feel anything. Partially because my pathetic heart still warmed at the sight of something that resembled home. The interior has the same wholesome feeling. Beautiful wood paneling pared with charming bouquets of handpicked flowers and rustic paintings.

Even though the night is still young no people wander about, it is questionably empty. I make my way to the front desk and am received by an irate woman. Her bronze eyes scrutinize my appearance as she returns to the paperwork opposite her.

"Please, no soliciting. The door is that way. We're not a shelter. All violators will be detained and dealt with accordingly, and at the discretion of the Generals. And before you ask, no, you may not use our bathroom. It is for guests only." Her tone was stern and airily bored.

"Actually, Mam, I would like to rent a room for the night. That is, if its not to much trouble," There was an icy edge to my voice. I am slightly annoyed that she would talk to someone like that, even if my appearance may suggest that I am homeless. By slightly annoyed, I mean a lot. I set down a billfold that I had pilfered from the wreckage of my old home. My inheritance it would seem._ God, life sucks._ Orphaned, hungry, dirty, broke, alone and then ridiculed. Life just can't get much better than this.

Her eyes whipped up to mine as she gave a slight inhalation of breath before she gulped. I had unnerved her with being an actual customer, funny. Why must people treat others not as fortunate so horribly? The path the world was taking adds a weight in my chest. I only hope that I exorcise as much evil as possible and transform this world into something better._ It doesn't have to be perfect, just something worth living in_. I inhale slowly to squelch my anger and then look at her expectantly.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse my rudeness. I obviously thought you were someone else and not paying attention. Please, if there is anything I could do for you it would be my pleasure. If you will, I am in charge here, the store Lead, but please refer to me as Crow. It is a nickname I go by," All of this was said in a flourish. All I really caught was Crow.

"Ah, um, Thank-you, Crow, was it? Um, like I said, I would like to rent a room for the night, or perhaps a few nights, really… Um, yeah…that would be great," God, just give me my room lady so I can be rid of you. The smile I plastered on my face was as false as the one she delivered to me.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. If it is agreeable, allow me to swipe your card and we can then process your request," Crow held at her hand expectantly. I couldn't help it, I snickered as I surrendered my fathers credit card. Dad would have freaked if he knew I'd taken it. The situation tugs at my hearts fantasizing the reaction he would have had. It amuses and saddens me all at the same time. Also, the fact that Crow wants to insure that I do actually have money wasn't lost on me either. It causes a brief smile to cross my lips.

After everything was "processed" Crow leads me to my new temporary room. When she unlocked the door and handed me my key my eyes lit up just a bit. The room was everything I needed it to be. There were comforting beige walls, a beautiful wood floor, dark antique furniture, and an inviting sky blue comforter the same color as my eyes, accented with what seemed to be soft cloud pillows. I lean against the wall and close my weak eyes while breathing in the bouquet of fresh picked daises wafting over from the night stand.

"If you require anything else please feel free to use the phone on the night stand and dial one. My business partner Seiren will be happy to assist you. She will be taking over my shift for the night. If there is nothing more I may provide for you at this time I will take my leave and see you in the morning." Crow's words were professional but there was something in her delivery that set me on edge. I shake my head in the universal sign for "no" as she leaves and closes the door. I click the lock, pause and then lean my head against the beige door._ I'm just being silly and desperately need a shower to clear my thoughts._ _So that is what I will do first before figuring out my next step in the plan. Shower and clear my head. Then kick evil's ass, yeah…_

* * *

"Ah, hello there! I had not expected to see you tonight. Crow informed me that you might be in need of rest. I am however pleasantly surprised. I love meeting new hotel guests," The woman addressing me tucks a strand of ice blue hair behind her ear and grins from behind the front desk, I assume this is Seiren.

"As much as I would have loved some rest there are a few things I have to do tonight before I give into Mr. Sandman." Seiren nods and giggles at my response.

I had decided after my long and yet still too terribly short shower that I was just to wired to go to sleep and wouldn't be able to rest until I did something productive. So I had set about the task of cleaning my clothes to the best of my ability. The undershirt I was wearing wasn't in too bad of shape, so I had thrown off my top layer and opted to stick with my black spaghetti strap. My jeans were another story along with my shoes._ I spent a good forty-five minutes scrubbing off mud. It was fun…_

Now I resembled a real person in society's eyes. My hair was done up in a style that I would never change till the day I died, and was un-expectantly smooth and soft. I checked myself out in the floor length mirror before I left my room and was stunned to see a beautiful girl staring back with wide blue eyes. When she smiled it appeared genuine and sweet, not at all jaded, just more mature. It was peculiar but also kind of nice.

"I haven't lost you yet, I see." I had told the familiar girl.

I shake my head jolting me back to the present from. I had decided that I would go downstairs and ask Crow's replacement Seiren about the night life in Neo City and where a girl needed to go if she wanted to encounter a certain type of people. Say, a type of people that are associated with the government. _They're the ones I'm searching for_. They're the ones that decimated an entire town and killed hundreds of innocent families for no apparent reason. Well, at least two of the officials were. I'd find out if others were involved as well. I will find them and end them.

Seiren conspiratorially gave me details to a club called Down House. It was named after Charles Darwin's estate and was inspired to be the evolution of bars. She probably imagined I was in search for a sugar daddy or a hopeful gold digger. The thought made me laugh inside. Down House sounded like a great start. It was a little past eleven so it was sure to be busy when I arrived.

* * *

_To say I am lost is a definite understatement_. The directions Seiren had given me, which had made perfect sense when she was explaining them, now seemed like some undiscovered language, or math. Math sucked.

I ball the piece of paper for the fifth time and lodge it with everything I got into the air. I feel a bit of satisfaction as it goes sailing much further than I thought it would thanks to the wind. I'm beaming until the worthless scrap paper tumbles down on the head of an un-suspecting person and she makes a little "umf" noise.

I'm in front of the stranger in seconds apologizing profusely and telling them my sob story of being lost, then frustrated, and I took it out on the piece of paper and now a complete stranger. I still continue to babble incoherently when the stranger attempts to gain my attention by placing her hand delicately on my slim shoulder. The action snaps me out of my senseless babble instantly.

I hadn't been touched by another human being since the night of the _burning_. It is slightly comforting to feel a warm hand on my shoulder as it is unnerving. The young woman seems to understand and removes her hand before smiling gently as a breeze twines in and out of her crisp aqua tinted hair.

"It's okay, really. You have nothing to be sorry over. It's actually quite funny. It helped wake me from my own thoughts. If I was still pondering over all of the equations I still need to work on tonight I would have likely become lost as well." The woman gives a gentle laugh and then proceeds to help me on my own predicament by giving me easy and thorough directions.

"Thank-you so much. You don't realize how much help you've been. I don't think I would have made it back to my hotel as lost as I was." I express nervously as I glide my fingers through the silk of my moonlight hair.

"No worries, I'm glad I could help. I know what it feels like to be new in town. I don't usually do this, but if for some reason you get lost again or have any questions about the area, you can find me at the building right over there." The blue haired woman pointed to a building across the street that looked sterile and pristine. "That's where I work, currently. Discovering science I guess you could say. It's really no trouble, so don't feel like you're inconveniencing me. Just ask the security guard to buzz you up to the twelfth-floor and tell them Ami Mizuno sent for you."

We smiled at each other and I thanked her again for her kindness. I never liked to impose on people but that's something I was going to have to change if I wanted information about the people I was looking for. _Maybe I'll consider her offer_. I wave good-bye and start shuffling in the direction Ami indicated to me.

Just as I round the corner I glance back, expecting to catch her moving towards her work building, however I discover that she's still in the same position as I left her, staring at me like she was in a trance with a slight frown marring her face.

I shake off the goose bumps that line my arms and continue,_ for real this time_, to Down House.

* * *

With Ami's directions I make it to Down House in about eight minutes. Down House is a literal underground bar. The line to the downstairs door is disturbing. There is an antique lamp that lights up like a firefly outside the front entrance. The line continues on inside in what appears to be a receiving area done in hues of deep red with soft warm lighting. From my vantage point I can just make out the rough hands of the host scrolling down their clip board. Guests appear to be showing some type of "membership" card to the host before they are checked off the list and allowed entry.

I swear audibly and kick the street wall,_ hard_. This just keeps getting better and better. Not only do I need a_ membership card_ of some kind I also need to be on the fucking guest list. _Why hadn't Seiren said as much?_ Perhaps, she just got a kick out of passively torturing people, _ugh_. I smack a hand to my forehead. _God, after all the time I spent getting to this stupid ritzy bar it looks like I'm not going to get in_. I release a sigh, close my eyes while massaging my temples, and try to strategize a way to get in anyway.

_Maybe I can tug my shirt a fraction lower and flirt my way in with the host_. I swerve my azure eyes over to where the host resides inside the bar entrance. The man is ridiculously tall with his hair sleeked back into a tight bronze ponytail at his nape. He's dressed business casually in hues of violet matching his no nonsense eyes. Eyes that say women throw themselves at him on the regular bases and that he can handle anything I dish out at him. _God dammit, there's no way that is going to work._

I'm about ready to scream when a firm hand presses up against the small of my back and I go rigid, "Hey there, kitten, looks like you are in nee-"

I don't let them finish their sentence. Instead, I smack the back of my head into the intruder while veering around to face them, my hands in a defensive stance. The intruder is in fact a tall and slender woman with short dusty blonde hair that frames her face handsomely. She rubs her chin tenderly while giving me an accusatory glare. I feel guilty that I hurt her, but at the same time I feel it was deserved it. _Who goes up to a complete stranger and acts so intimate?_ I sometimes wonder if I was raised in a different era than the rest of the world.

The woman shakes her head and shrugs before starting to laugh despite what just happened, "This little kitten has claws. I was going to see if you needed some help, but it would seem that you can handle yourself just fine," The tall woman studies me a moment before continuing, "However, if you are in need of a way into the bar I might still be willing to help. As long as you don't head butt me in the face, again."

I let down my defensive stance and study her as she did me, "Why would you help a complete stranger into a very exclusive bar? Especially, with the way I just treated you. For all you know I could be a psychopath," I raise one defined brow at her.

"Yeah, well I guess I wouldn't be too surprised if you were. And if you are, Taiki and Yaten would go ape shit which in itself makes this all the more worthwhile," She smirks as she absentmindedly touches her chin and stifles a laugh, "Definitely makes this night even more interesting. Besides, I was pretty sure you were a second away from balling your eyes out or fighting your way into the bar. Which would be amusing to an extent but it yanks at my heart to see such a pretty kitten lose it like that when I could do something to prevent it." She glances down at me trying to make eye contact as I look away. I'm uncomfortable with the fact that my emotions are so transparent.

"Besides, I'm fond of playing the role of savior from time to time. So what'd you say, kitten?" She asks playfully while lifting her elbow waiting for me to close the deal by accepting it.

I take a moment to contemplate her motives and how dangerous she is, but realize this is probably my only chance to actually get into the bar. _Why look a gift horse in the mouth?_ So I thread my arm through hers despite the fact we are complete strangers. I figure if gift horse tries anything funny I can put up a good fight. _This ain't no kitten you're dealing with. _We skip the atrocious line and proceed straight to the front.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don not own Sailor Moon or characters.**

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have some sad news though! Seiya will not be joining us in this chapter! BUT HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE! I had intended to debut him in this one and make this a really long chapter but its taking me soooooooooooooooo long to write out the Usagi and Seiya encounter! Theres so much sexual tension and passion that I want it to drive everyone crazy so while I'm working on that I thought I'd go ahead and post this.

SO do not fret! Seiya is coming!

**Beware of spelling and grammar errors! I always have a bunch of them.**  
please keep in mind that I am not a writer. I will have tons of errors. I am just writing this story for my own enjoyment and for anyone else that my find enjoyment in this. I like constructive criticism. I don't like when people say they can't understand the story with all my bad grammar. That doesn't help. So if you don't have something nice or constructive to say please leave. I don't want to deal with all the crap. This is supposed to be fulfilling to me not discouraging. So take a chill pill, this is just fan fiction.

* * *

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Haruka. We were beginning to think you were a no show, and Michiru refuses to play without you." The man, who I presume is the host, articulates all of this without even glancing up to acknowledge the woman hooked to my arm, which I've now learned is Haruka.

"You know I wouldn't miss the opportunity to crash your bar and ruin your night, Taiki. I was just detained for a little while." Haruka purrs moving her eyes suggestively in my direction as she tightens her hold on my elbow. My eyebrows lift minutely, _is this the angle we're playing...hmm…_

Taiki's violet eyes shifted up immediately at Harukas suggestive tone, locking before flittering over me.

"Detained? What are you trying to pull, Haruka? I've never seen you so… intimate with anyone but Michiru." His tone was skeptical and irritated.

"I'm not pulling anything. I went to pick up our little kitten as a surprise for my sweet Michiru. She will be so thrilled! We rarely get to pleasure ourselves with such a worthy treat, very few make the cut." Haruka winked derisively at Taiki which just seemed to irritate the man further, not to mention myself. _I think she just insinuated that I'm a hooker and a lesbian, ugh. _I'd go along with it for now but once we're inside all bets were off.

It's not that I have anything against lesbians, gender means very little to me. I simply don't like that she's doing this without first consulting with me. It just irks me for some reason. Unlike the rest of the world, I don't take sex or any type of relationship lightly. I wasn't raised or wired that way, and I wasn't about to start changing now. If people would wise up and see what real love could feel like they wouldn't be satisfied with one night stands and glory fucks. I really don't understand it and it pisses me off. I know that true love is out there and it exists for everyone if people aren't to chicken shit to _try_. I witnessed it firsthand everyday with my parents…

I realize it's a little odd for me to still have these notions about sex and relationships when I'm pretty much going to my deathbed, but I don't think I could stomach a one night stand even if my time is numbered. Meaning I'll be dying a virgin_. Fan-fucking-tastic_. Also meaning I'll never experience what my parents found in each other_, love…_

I close my eyes and let out a slow meditative breath before opening them and slapping on my best floozy face. I _also_ dig my nails into Haruka's arm _just_ to let her know I'm not happy. It sates my rage when she hisses softly.

"I didn't realize you two fancied such relations." Taiki's brow twitched, "I also know you're full of shit, but I'll pretend to go along with it. However, there seems to be a little problem with your plan. You know we don't allow nonmembers or guests when we have a concert."

"Well I _am_ a club member and she _is_ my guest. I know its stretching the rules a tad bit but I'm sure it won't be that much trouble to overlook. Besides you don't want to make all these _members_ upset by Michiru not playing, which she won't if kitten and I aren't there. So suck it up bitch and let us in." Her smile said she's getting in one way or another. Taiki took a step closer as he whispered next to Haruka's ear. They may have thought the floozy couldn't hear, but they'd been wrong.

"I'm only allowing this because we have spent too much time attempting to build good relations between our two sides and I refuse to fuck this up. So make sure _kitten _or whoever she is doesn't cause us any grief, heard?" Haruka and Taiki stared down each other before she nodded and Taiki stepped back to allow us entry into the bar.

_Interesting, I wonder what two sides he's referring to._ We pass Taiki who now has a strangle grip on his clipboard with his brows furrowed. _I guess, I'll look into it and find out eventually._ For all I know they could be associated with who I'm tracking. After we're inside the main area I break away from Haruka and cross my arms over my chest.

"So, I held up my end of the deal and got you entry. Now, tell me why you wanted in so badly? You a serious Three Lights fan or just a fan of one of them? It's obviously not Taiki, Yaten maybe? Just don't tell me it's Seiya." Haruka all but pleaded at the end.

"What? Three Lights? Look, I don't understand why you helped me and I appreciate you getting me in and all, but I can take it from here. I'm just trying to gain information on a few people." My tone was cold as I dismissed her, beginning to scan the crowds trying to see if anything or anyone jogged at one of my locked away memories. I unfortunately had very few of that dreadful night where my life was uprooted. It probably didn't help that I tried to block them out as much as possible, but whenever I did meditate it never conjured much of anything from my dark abyss. However, sometimes certain things or scenarios in everyday life would trigger one.

Haruka gripped my arm and whipped me back around, clearly my subtle dismal went un-noticed. "You wanna know why I helped, kitten? Because something is off in this city lately. And I've got a funny feeling about you. You're new here, right? I can tell, I don't know if you realize this, but new people just don't happen in our city." Haruka bore her gaze into mine her voice losing all cheerful pretense."Only a handful of times during the year do we allow newcomers, at the discretion of the Generals and/or the Family of Nemesis. But no one ever receives the privilege of entering. It simply doesn't happen. Yet, here you stand, during a no entry period. How is that?"

I wretch my arm from her and seethe. _How had I gotten past these Generals and The Clan? Why had no one stopped me? _It didn't make any sense and the entire time that I was on my way here was a complete blur to me_. _I curse under my breath and clench my fist to my side_. Damn, they are possibly the people I was searching for and I had deterred past them. _ It was rather strange, it pissed me off, and I had no explanation for it.

Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. _This gives me time to deliberate and figure out a stronger plan of attack_. Now, that I was in the city it would be harder for them to stop me. They wouldn't be expecting it. I had resources now. _I'll just need to camouflage better since Haruka obviously noticed I'm an outsider. _

"So if you can imagine I think you're trouble," I held back my smirk, _in more ways than you can possibly imagine._

"I'm not a fan of the people running this city," _neither am I I'm pretty sure, I'm not 100% positive but like a good 99.8% which is enough for me._

"So don't judge me for wanting you out a.s.a.p. I don't trust you and I want you gone. So if you want the nasty on someone, dirt, or whatever information you're trying to get, I'll help you. I'll get your information and then you get your ticket out of this city in the same way you got here. The only reason I'm not turning you over to the Generals is because I hate their fucking guts, and also I've seen what they do to people that disobey." Her face held a brief moment of grief as the words fell.

"There is enough we have to deal with, without adding you to our list of shit." She had said the last somewhat under her breath but I still heard her loud and clear. I wonder what all is going on in this city and why she feels so strongly on this. _Maybe part of the different sides Taiki mentioned earlier? _I really need to figure this out soon. It's starting to aggravate me how little I know.

"How exactly are you going to help me?" I eyed her curiously.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, _kitten_. I have my ways, we'll talk after the show. Until then try to blend in and stay out of trouble." The endearment she bestowed on me now sounded mocking, which brought a frown to my lips. With that she turned her back on me and strutted off. Now _I_ was dismissed.

A wiser person would never turn their back on somebody, and especially someone like me. _Hmmm, guess she doesn't see me as a complete threat. Just a confused and naïve little girl. That could be a good thing._ I ponder this for a second…_or next time I'll just have to hit her harder. _I smiled at the thought and then headed to the bar to "blend in" and to drink. This night was becoming complicated and I needed a pick me up, badly.

* * *

Now that I was left alone I could actually swivel around and appreciate the interior of the bar. It was completely different than how the receiving area had been handled. Everything was hand crafted out of maple red wood and it was breathtaking. At the very back a giant tree stood as a center piece to a small stage area where the concert was most likely going to be performed. The tree itself melded into the interior and the thick branches weaved into the ceiling, where the most wondrous crimson blossoms decorated the branches and covered the ceiling almost like a star filled sky. They were lush and appeared to be softly glowing. _But that couldn't be possible, could it?_ I swear I was entering a whole new world and I had never witnessed anything so lovely.

I took a deep breath and was pleasantly surprised to smell a smoky scent with a hint of olive and cherry. _How strange, yet suiting. I could really get used to this fragrance_. I swivel around back to the bar. It had been surprisingly easy to find a seat on one of the wooden stools. Most patrons were already seated at tables that were scattered across the floor for the event, bottles of wine and liquor already positioned at their tables. There were precious few at the actual bar area, everyone opting for closer vantage points.

I glance up across from me to find a very annoyed looking bartender. Presumably he's been waiting for me to order something and I was just taking _way_ to long.

"Ah, gin and tonic?" I ask questioningly.

"Whatever. Do you have your I.D. for I can run it through our system?" His tone suggests he's irritated, bored, and has better things to do than make my silly drink.

"Um, why do you need my I.D. I'm already a private member?" I lie easily.

"You're kidding, right? Its City regulations to scan your I.D. almost anywhere. It's the government's way of tracking where we were if it is ever questioned. Apparently witnesses and your word aren't good enough so now they want proof, and monitor our every move. It's all bullshit, but I don't want to deal with all the bullshit _I'll_ get into if I don't do it, if it ever came up. So just handover your I.D. and you can have your drink."

_Well, fuck_. There's no way in hell I'm handing over my I.D. An I.D. that isn't supposed to be active anymore. I was recorded dead along with the rest of my town. I'm not sure why or how it happened, but I found articles saying there were no survivors of my town's 'tragedy'. The authorities claimed it was a forest fire followed by a freak hurricane that destroyed my entire town, not two corrupt crazed individuals.

I'm not sure why they lied but I was making it my business to find out. The last thing I needed was for anyone to discover I was a survivor, especially the very people I was pursuing. I wonder for a moment if my Dad's credit card would have caused suspicion when I used it at the hotel, but remembered that it was a business card from his company. Since my Dad had actually visited Neo City multiple times during the year for work, _I guess during those entry periods_, the company would most likely think it fraud and just cancel it soon. Luckily, I was saved from answering the line of questioning that was sure to follow from the irate bartender thanks to a spunky blond vixen. I liked her instantly.

"Shit, just give the girl a drink, Yaten! Don't be such a hard ass and stop pretending to be a stickler for the rules. Now enough of this silly drabble, be a nice lil' bartender and pour us two gals some Jonnie Walker black label, on the rocks, oh, and shut the hell up." The blond plopped down on the stool next to mine and downed the rest of her drink before clinking the glass on the bar top while smiling broadly.

"Dammit, Ms. Aino! Don't tell me how to run my bar, and you know Taiki gave me a lashing for being so lax recently. I seriously _do not_ want to go through another one of his lengthy lectures, _again_. Besides I think you could use less whiskey and more water, I can smell you from here." Yaten scrunched his thin nose while throwing his long silver ponytail over his shoulder and began moving to the other end of the bar.

"God, why do you have to be such a pussy?" The woman then hefted herself up on the bar top, retrieved two glasses with the bottle of whiskey, and then proceeded humming innocently as she poured out our share. I just stared dumbly at her, debating whether I was dreaming. _This is bad, right?_ I stare wide eyed as an enraged Yaten comes storming back into view nostrils flaring.

"Dammit, Ms. Aino! How many times do I have to say 'don't go behind the fucking bar', that's it I'm cutting you off. You're lucky I'm not banning you."

"You even look at my whiskey funny it will be the last thing you see with those pretty jade eyes of yours, Mr. Kou." All trace of drunken humor was lost in Ms. Aino's Crystal blue eyes as she delivered the threat, her tone deadly serious. They both glared daggers at each other as they battled it out with only the voice of their eyes. Eventually, Yaten hummed a low grumble as Ms. Aino's evil smile spread up her tanned face.

"This isn't over Ms. Aino. I just don't want to cause a scene tonight. Everyone is really on edge with this new alliance and we want everything to go smoothly. It's not going to be _Our_ side that screws it up. Now stop harassing me, I've got work to do." and with that the bartender left us alone with our hostage bottle. _Another mention of these different sides, the puzzle pieces will hopefully start aligning soon. _Ms. Aino twisted off the stopper as she smiled at me curiously.

"Now that Mr. Sour Puss is gone the fun can begin. I'm Mina, what's your name?" Mina sets down a glass full of black label as she brushes a wisp of gold out of her cheerful face. I hesitate a moment before deciding it's probably safe to use my real name.

"Usagi, and thanks for handling all this. I forgot my ID and it would have really bummed my night if I couldn't enjoy the concert like this." The lies slip easily through my lips as I motion to the drink.

"Well, Usagi, It's nice to meet you and I figured as much. Yaten can be a jerk but that's just how he is. Don't take him too seriously. He only means half of what he says. He's like the Beast in that Disney cartoon from back in the day." She winks and we both smile then snicker at the reference to the irritated bartender at the end of the bar meticulously polishing a tulip glass.

"So are you a fan of Seiya and Michiru? They are so wonderful, aren't they? They've never played together so this should be epic!" She then hitches her voice an octave higher. "God, Seiya is such a babe. The things I would do to him would be positively primal," Mina cackles when Yaten breaks the glass he was polishing and curses under his breath before sending her a nasty look. _There is some serious tension between those two. _But I can't help but chuckle along with her.

She is a very evil woman and I love every bit of her. She's the type of girl I would have been best friends with in the past. Now, I could only offer a slight acquaintanceship. I couldn't afford to make bonds with people. _It would only hurt all the more when I would have to say good-bye. _A sad smile eases onto my face.

"I suppose you could say I'm a fan." I lie harmlessly and glance up at the giant tree as Taiki announces that the concert is about to begin.

"It's about damn time!" Mina squeals in her seat jittering as Yaten swivels his head detached and bored towards the stage.

The excitement dies down and there is a brief moment of silence before the chords of a violin are struck and the soft keys of a piano echo smoothly throughout the vicinity... the enchanting notes signal that my life was about to get really fucking complicated with every stroke.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
